Time of Tears
by Sound-is-Silver
Summary: California; smalltown girl who can see spirits, came to Japan to be part of a band, staying with her friend and her rich family, and she is tasked with trying to find her friend before her time completely merges with another! Yeah she is totally normal.
1. Meet California

**Silver: Hey all peoples of the world! I know my first fic sucked badly, but this is different! Kwan to the disclaimer! **

**Kwan: Ugh…SoUnD iS SiLvEr doesn't own Yugioh! But she does own all the OC's! **

**Silver: Thank you Kwan and now on with the show!**

* * *

"Just sign here Miss Lynn and you and your daughter can go home." A woman said to Angel Lynn. Angel had light brown hair and brown eyes and was about 34 years old. She is the mother of the small girl that stood about ten feet from her, saying goodbye to all of her old friends.

The small girl had medium length oak brown hair and beautiful green eyes. She wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of old, faded, baggy jeans. Her name was Cali Muno Anderson. She looked at her four friends with a heavy heart, for she knew that this might be the last time she would ever see them.

The only other girl in their small group was Lilla Jones; she had long straight white hair and blue eyes. She was about ten years old. Standing next to her was Seto Maki, was a nice guy once you got to know him. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, he was also ten years old. Lastly was Seto's little brother Mokuba Maki. Mokuba had long, spiky black hair and deep purple, almost gray eyes. Mokuba was five, something he and Cali had in common. He and Cali were best friends but both Seto and Lilla could tell that, even though their friends were young, they saw the other as more than a friend.

"I'm gonna miss all of you!" Cali said giving Lilla and Seto each a hug before turning to Mokuba.

"We're going to miss you too Cal!" Lilla cried through her tears. Seto nodded in agreement.

"It is not gonna be as much fun with out you Cal." Mokuba told her while hugging her, tears running down his face.

"I know Mokuba, I know." She said back, breaking their hug, wiping her own tears from her face, smiled, and held her pinky out to him. Mokuba looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

"Let's make a promise that we'll meet again when we're all older kay?" Mokuba looked at her for another few seconds before grabbing her pinky with his own.

"Yeah, I'd like that!" he smiled as they shook their pinkies.

"Cali, come on, we're leaving now!" Angel called to her daughter. Cali and her friends shared one last goodbye before she ran to her mother and got into the taxi. As the car left Cali stood on the backseat and waved to her friends out the sunroof until they were out of sight.

* * *

**9 Years Later**

* * *

"_I just came to party, but now we're,_

_Rocking on the dance floor acting_

_naughty. Your hands around my waist,_

_Just let the music play._

_We're hand in hand just to dress and now_

_We're face to face. I wanna take you awa-!"_

A girl sang while walking until she ran into someone literally ran into someone!

"Omigosh I am so sorry!" the girl yelled at the person she ran into.

"It's alright!" a familiar, cheerful voice told her. She smiled then frowned, and looked up at the clock. She nearly screamed when she saw the time.

"Um...if you excuse me, I have to get going!" she yelled and ran off towards her destination.

"Linda, Seto come on! We need to be going as well, remember the concert!" the boy yelled before running off in the same direction.

**Cali's P.O.V**

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I screamed as I ran backstage.

"Thank god you're here Cali! Go get ready, the Kaiba siblings will be here soon!" the manger yelled at me, making me jump into the dressing room scared for my life.

I grabbed a white plaid skirt that went down to my mid thigh, a light blue tank top with a white t-shirt hoodie that had 'Muno' written on the back with silver and light blue letters, light blue and silver plaid leggings that went to my knees and a pair of light blue, white, and silver hy-tops. I also grabbed my white gold ring and silver and white chocker. I quickly put the clothes on and walked out of the dressing room to see three people standing out in the middle of the room, talking to my manger.

"Uhh….hi?" I said unsurely.

"Hello, we're here, sorry if we kept you waiting." A tall teen called in a cold, yet polite voice.

"H-hello Mr. Kaiba! Miss. Muno would you please….?" He looked at me and using my middle name, telling me with his eyes that it was time to do my job. I nodded and walked out on stage to do my thing.

'_Time to show them what I can do!'_ I though before I walked up to the microphone and started to sing.

"_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud_

_And I feel so alive_  
_I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and runaway yeah_  
_I just want to fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and runaway yeah_

_So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering_  
_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning_  
_Stay there come closer it's at your own risk_  
_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_

_But I feel so alive_  
_I can't help myself, don't you realize_

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and runaway yeah_  
_I just want to fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and runaway yeah_

_Runaway Runaway (repeat)_

_(Repeat 2)  
I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah" _

I finished singing to hear the crowd yelling and screaming as hard as they can. I smile and wave before running off stage to talk to my manger.

"Umm…..how was that?" I asked walking backstage to the group of four.

"That was great, you're going to make a great replacement for Kwan, right Mokuba?" the only girl in the group yelled/asked the black haired boy standing next to her, who nodded to answer her question.

The girl had on a neon blue t-shirt with 'KC' written on the front in neon yellow letters, neon yellow skinny jeans, and neon blue and neon yellow hy-tops. She had medium length dark brown hair and bright purple eyes. She looked to be around my age, thirteen.

"Wait did you just say…," I almost chocked on my words, remembering my old friend, but I got them out, "Mokuba?"

When she nodded yes, I thought that I was going to faint. Questions like 'does he even remember me?' and such were racing through my head. Then I felt something strange, it was like someone knocked all the breath out of my body and sat on my chest.

Then I did faint.

* * *

**Silver: There is the first chapter everyone!**

**Kwan: Wow Silver, that was horrible!**

**Silver: Hey! I worked hard on this!**

**Kwan: Right, I'll just believe that.**

**Silver: Whatever please review! **


	2. Waking Moments

**Silver: Hey persons! Welcome to Time of Tears! Cali do the disclaimer plz.**

**Cali: Why can't Kwan do it?**

**Silver: She is locked in the school down the street.**

**Cali: Oh…okay! SoUnD iS SiLvEr doesn't own Yugioh! But she does own all the OC's though!**

**Silver: Chappie two start now!**

* * *

When I came to I felt something soft and warm under my head. It was so calm and peaceful at that moment, and I tried to opened my eyes. The first thing that happened when I opened my eyes was a pair of purple eyes connecting with my green ones. I swear I saw small tears in those eyes. It was then that I realized, I was staring into the face of five year old Mokuba that I used to know as a kid. I'm sure my face was at least pink right now!

"Mokuba? Is that really you?" I asked him in a weak voice. I haven't felt this horrible since Kwan disappeared.

"Yeah, it's me Cali, sure has been awhile huh?" his soft tone warming my body and soul. Though he looked like he was being watched or something. When I looked up to ask him what was wrong, only to see his eyes widen. He was staring at my neck, what is he a vampire?

"Y-you still wear that necklace! I thought you got rid of that years ago!" he exclaimed. Oh, so that's what he was looking at! The necklace was a pearl chocker with a pendent that had a bunch of very small diamonds surrounding a small pearl. He had given it to me when we were younger, the chocker used to belong to his mother before she died.

"That's so stupid! Why in the world would I do that! For one, you _gave _me this and two, it was your mother's you idiot!" I told him in my stern, yet still weak voice. How in the world did I ever get to be this weak! I tried to stand up, only to fall right back down. I know something is wrong, what is this a nightmare!

When I looked back up at Mokuba, I saw that his face had twisted into a face full of pain. He has never looked at me like that way before and to tell the truth, it scared me. I screwed my eyes shut, thinking the worst was about to occur.

**_x_x_**

The next thing I know is that I'm bolting up into a sitting position screaming my head off! I guess I was dreaming after all, good thing to because I know I'll never want to see that again!

"Whoa, calm down Cali, everything is alright now." The dark brown haired girl told me as I panicked.

"Huh? Oh I'm so sorry, and umm…how long was I out?" I asked in a squeaky voice, I was clutching the soft sheets that surrounded me.

"Not very long, only about two hours or so, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you faint when I said my brother's name?" she asked me. The girl looked so sad and worried as she glanced down at the floor.

"I used to know someone named Mokuba," I told her a little of my past, "but that is all behind me now though. May I ask you what your name is, seeing as you know mine?"

"It's Linda, Linda Kaiba, sister of Mokuba, Alana, and Seto Kaiba." She replied. Now that I look closer I can tell how she is related to them. She had Seto's brown hair and shares her purple eyes with her brother Mokuba.

"I see, to tell the truth I think I know your sister, Alana. We both used to live in Silver Creek and she was my best friend," At that statement, I started to feel very dizzy and weak, "hey where am I, this isn't back stage."

"Your at Kaiba Cor-" she started saying but was cut off by very loud voices coming from out in the hallway.

"ALANA!"

"Yes, what is it Mokuba?"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"No."

Linda stood up from her spot next to me on the bed, walked up to and opened the door slightly…and started rolling on the floor, clutching her sides all the while laughing insanely. Wanting to see what she was laughing at, I stupidly stood up off the bed, only to succeed in falling back down on my face. Linda, who saw my little scene, got up still laughing slightly, helped me stand up and walk to the still slightly open door to see what was so funny.

What I saw was priceless. A girl with black hair and blue eyes, who I guessed to be Alana, was laying sideways on her stomach with her legs dangling in the air and her arms were under her. The funny thing was that she was laying right on top of Mokuba, who laying on his back, trying to lift the girl off of himself. His face was pure red from anger and looked ready to kill the black haired girl that refused to move at all.

I looked at the scene in front of me for about ten more seconds before I landed right next to Linda on the floor, laughing hard at the little conflict. After a while I guess Alanna got off of him because she walked into the bedroom and looked at us like we were insane.

"Umm…Linda what are you doing?" Alana asked her out of breath sister.

"I was, ha ha, taking care of, hehe, Cali." Linda managed to get out of her, while still laughing.

"Oh I see…wait do you mean…CALI ANDERSON?" She yelled very loudly. Oh great Mr. Headache is back, yay.

"Yes, now please quiet down Alana! She is still at bit weak, dizzy, and a little out of it." Linda told her quietly, every once in a while looking at me.

After that she walked over to where I was laying down, bent down to my level and helped me sit up.

"It's good to see ya Cal!" she whispered to me.

"Same here Girly!" I whispered back to her, smirking at the old nickname that I gave her back when we were kids.

"Awe, you still remember my old nickname!" she yelled, by doing this she almost dropped me, and helped me regain me somewhat sense of balance. "Sorry 'bout that Cali."

"No problem Alana, wait just a second….what are you doing anyway? Last I knew you were still in Silver Creek." I asked her, showing my confusion in the process.

"I'm here visiting my brothers and sister. Question is though, what are you doing here in Japan?" she answered.

"Umm….first have you heard of the Yin Sakuras (A/N I own, no steal)," she nodded, "Well, their lead singer, Kwan, disappeared and I knew her better than most people so they asked me to come and fill in for her until she is found." I told her in a low voice.

"Wow….who knew?" she asked no one in particular.

"Umm…no one…hehe…they all think I'm in Tokyo right now." I spoke nervously

"Cali!" she shouted at me

"BE QUIET UP THERE! I AM TRYING TO WORK!" An angry voice yelled at us.

"Fine Seto, we'll be quiet." Linda called down the hallway.

After that Alana and Linda put me back on the bed, saying that I needed some rest. Just minutes after my head hit the pillow, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Silver: I know lame end to the chapter but oh well.**

**Kwan: This whole story is horrible!**

**Cali: Kwan! How did you get out of the school?**

**Kwan: Oh, I found the keys and I also found a chainsaw in there!**

**Silver: WHAT!**

**Kwan: Yep that's right Silver. You might want to run now.**

**Silver: (runs as fast as she can away from Kwan)**

**Kwan: GET BACK HERE!**

**Cali: Well, since Silver can't do it…..please press the amazing button below us that says REVIEW. Plz press the pretty button and review.**


	3. Mission WHAT!

**Silver: Hey me is back!**

**Kwan: Yay my life is now complete.**

**Silver: Shut it Kwan. Alana disclaimer plz.**

**Alana: SoUnD iS SiLvEr does not own Yugioh. She owns the OC's though.**

**Silver: Please enjoy**

"Cali…...Cali please….." whispered a very faint voice.

"W-who's there?" I called into the darkness that surrounded me.

"Cali, don't you remember me?" it whispered again. It sounded a lot more familiar now, so much in fact that I could match it with a name.

"Kwan?" the word sounded strange and foreign to my lips from not being said so long. Soon, a figure appeared in front of me which turned into the girl I had come to see as a sister. She looked the same, the brown with the tips honey blonde hair, tan-ish skin, black, blue, and white plaid clothes, and her signature mixture of sapphire and electric blue eyes. Yep, this defiantly Kwan, at least to me.

"Long time no see Cal." She said to me in her soft voice, which sounded much more real now.

"Yeah, it has been a long time, hasn't it." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Cali, do you know why you fainted earlier?" she asked me.

"Umm…cause I haven't seen Mokuba in a very long time?" I answered her, feeling very embarrassed.

"One, no that is not the reason, two why Mokuba?" She asked while smirking evilly at me.

"N-no r-reason K-kwan! Why did I faint then?" I fired back at her, my face burning from her comment.

"The reason you fainted was because of a Powerwave." She stated in a grave voice.

"Powerwave?"

"Yes, Powerwave, they are caused when one time period starts to merge with another. It affects everyone and everything, but magic users are the ones who are affected the most and are the ones to notice the change first."

"Okay, then why am I affected by this huh?" I asked, though something tells me she doesn't know.

"That I am not sure of Cali, but anyway, you have to find me." She sounded rushed, but that is Kwan for ya.

"Uh, okay been there done that, Kwan! All of us have been trying to find since the day you disappeared, where do I even start!" I yelled in frustration.

"I don't know Cali, I don't know. My time here is almost gone, I must leave but I will contact you again soon, count on it." That was the last thing that I saw before everything started to fade until nothing was left.

**-x-x-**

"Cali, wake up will you?"

I opened my eyes to see Alana glaring at me with her deep blue eyes, daring me to disagree with her and go back to sleep.

"Seto wants me to show you around the building." She told me while helping me on my feet and leading me to the walk in closet that I had not seen last night. Inside there was hundreds of clothes, accessories, shoes, and make-up sets, what did she do, buy the entire mall?

"They should fit you Cal. I'll meet you outside in ten minutes, okay?" she asked, I shook my head yes while looking for something to wear in the jungle of clothes.

I picked up a pair of white skinny jeans, a black camisole, a white and gray 'Mad Hatter' t-shirt, a black and silver mini top hat, and black, white, and silver hy-tops. I put the clothes on very quickly with no effort, which meant that I was feeling a lot better than the previous night. I walked out of the closet and leaned up against the bedroom hall. Soon, Alana came into the room and smiled at me and said…

"Let the tour begin!"

**Silver: That was short compared to the others.**

**Kwan: Whatever no has even reviewed this stupid thing.**

**Silver: So? I know people are reading this though….please review okay?**

**Cali: See you soon people! **


	4. Meeting the Family and Parks

**Silver: Yo! I hate those stupid State Exams you know?**

**Kwan: Gotta admit that they suck, really bad.**

**Silver: Yeah, I know. But Kwan, disclaimer please.**

**Kwan: Okay. SoUnD iS SiLvEr does not own Yugioh!**

**Silver: ENJOY!**

"And finally, this is our state of the art recording studio!" Alana smiled widely as I looked at the studio in awe. By this time she had shone me almost all of the various rooms on floors three and up. She even showed me her brother's personal study. Though we didn't stay in there very long because she was worried that he would walk in at any moment.

"This is just, just wow! I can not believe you live here Girly!" I sounded so preppy at that moment, but I really didn't care at the time.

"Well, you kind of get used to it after awhile you know?' I can't believe this used to be the self-centered girl I grew up with. Being in Japan really helped her grow a lot!

"Yes, I do. Hey, Alana, have you ever wanted to go back to Silver Creek?" I asked while looking over at her.

"Of course Cali, I grew up there and I have so many friends and family there," she answered, "Well, how about you meet my brothers now?"

"Sure." I said, following her out the door. On our way to Seto's Office we ran into Linda and one of her friends. I looked the person over she was with, which surprisingly, I somewhat knew. Her name is Briar Prower; I met her the first time I came to Japan a year ago. She has long blond hair that is highlighted with royal blue and reaches to her mid-back. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of dark purple. She had on a light purple spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees and white fire designs covered the purple fabric. White and light purple hy-tops completed the outfit. They ended up coming with us to meet Alana and Linda's brothers.

Soon, we were standing in front of an oak door that said 'OFFICE' in big, white letters. Alana and Linda nodded at each other before Linda stepped forward and knocked loudly on the door. Once they heard a voice say "come in", Linda slammed the door open and Alana pushed me in while Briar just walked in, lucky she wasn't being drag like I was at the moment.

"Seto, Mokuba, this is Cali Anderson. Cali is an old friend of mine and Linda's from when we used to live in Silver Creek." She yelled at the two boys, while waving her arms around like a manic.

I rolled my eyes at her insane actions and looked at Seto and Mokuba. Seto had on a white, blue, and gray suit and Mokuba had on a light blue and yellow striped t-shirt and faded jeans. I, against my will, blushed a light pink when I looked at him

"It's nice to see you are alright and it is great to finally meet you Cali, Alana talks about you a lot. I'm Seto by the way." The older boy who had dark brown hair and blue eyes said to me in a cold, but polite voice.

"Like wise Seto, I am happy to meet you as well." I told him in my polite and calm voice.

"Hey, I never got to introduce myself at the concert, I'm Mokuba Kaiba!" he told me in a cheerful voice that made me want to melt, again don't know why though. Mokuba has black hair and purple eyes.

"It's great to see- I mean it's great to _meet_ you, hehe..." I said in a nervous voice that made Alana look at me with curiosity.

"Umm…okay, well I'm going take Cali out to show her the city, okay Seto?" she asked giving Seto her puppy dog look.

"Fine Alana, just don't be gone till midnight got it?" he said to his little sister before she ran out of the room, dragging me with her.

After a little while Alana let me walk by myself, thank god! We were walking around in Battle City Park a place that I had been before with Kwan.

"Hey, Cal?" Alana asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah Alana, what is it?" I replied to her question.

"What were you going to say to Mokuba back there?" as soon as she said that I felt my face start to heat up.

"N-nothing!" I squeaked quickly.

"Right and you expect me to be quieted by that answer? Please what were you going to say to my brother?" she said looking at me with a pleading look.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yelled while turning my head to the side to avoid her seeing my red face.

"Oh…sorry Cali…I didn't mean anything….really…" she muttered.

"It's okay Girly; I didn't mean to yell at you. Hey can I tell you something?" I asked her with a quick side glance in her direction.

"Sure, what is it?" she told me shaking her head, trying to get her black hair out of her blue eyes.

I explained to her all about my dream and about this mission I was supposed to do. I kept pausing every once in a while and when I did she would nod, her way of telling me to continue. When I finished I looked at her eyes searching for her humor or her look of amusement. I found nothing but a look of thought and curiosity.

"Cali, are you sure you are the one she was talking about?" she asked.

"Yes, Kwan may joke around most of the time, but she looked so serious there is no way she was joking this time." I said clutching the end of my shirt.

"Well, if you're sure about doing this….I'm going to help you, now tell where was the last place you saw her." I thought she was kidding around again, but when I looked at her all I saw was fierce confidence and loyalty.

"Uh…okay. Where in the world where we….oh yeah we were at…um…." I trailed off thinking.

"Last time I saw her was when I left at the airport last year. I found her duel disk and her deck sitting on my bed a few months later." Alana patted my back.

"Don't worry Cali, we'll find her. Well, how about we come back here tomorrow and have a look around cause we need to get back to Kaiba Corp!" She yelled punching her hand into the air.

"Fine with me Girly; let's just get back to your house okay." I said while standing up from the bench we had sat on when I started to tell her about my dream.

"Alright let's get going then." She replied while looking up at the star filled sky. I looked up as well and made a silent promise.

'_Kwan don't worry…I will save you, I promise!'_

By the time we got back to Kaiba Corp it was eleven o'clock at night and we were exhausted, we had walked all around Domino and Alana showed me all the best places including the park, which was my favorite place. Seto was waiting for us in the lobby looking very tried and worried at the same time. When he noticed us his eyes looked at us with relief. I glanced over at my childhood best friend only to see that she looked completely calm, like she was used to this.

"Hey Seto, look we are really tried so we're going to go bed." She said while looking at her brother. I could tell she was sending him a silent request, him to go and get some rest as well.

"Alright, go on to bed then. I think I'm going to head to bed as well Alana. Sweet dreams you two." He muttered before we all headed up the stairs to our rooms.

**Silver: I don't think that was too bad!**

**Kwan: Keep dreaming Silver! **

**Silver: Shut it!**

**Cali: *rolls eyes at her two friends* Please R&R please!**


	5. Savior and Visions

**Silver: Hey! **

**Kwan: Like, no one reads this so why do you keep updating it?**

**Silver: People do read this they just don't review.**

**Kwan: Sure…..I'm going to pretend that I believe that.**

**Silver: Whatever Briar please do the disclaimer. **

**Briar: Okay! SoUnD iS SiLvEr does not own Yugioh! She also doesn't own "Savior" Lights does!**

**Silver: Enjoy!**

**-x-x-**

My dreams were anything but sweet that night.

When I had gotten to my bed, after raiding the closet for some pajamas, I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that was making my heart heavy. I disregarded it as the food Alanna and I ate for dinner and climbed into bed eager for some sleep after the long day. Almost immediately after my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep.

**-x-x-**

I saw two girls walking down a street. One had black hair and green eyes, was tan, and was wearing a red tank top with a black hoodie over it, black skinny jeans, and red black hy-tops. The other girl had oak brown hair and bright purple eyes, was slightly tan, and was wearing purple tank top with a white hoodie, a light purple knee length skirt, and white and light purple ballet flats. Both were wearing lacy chokers, only different colors and items hanging off them. The first girl's was red and black and it had red and black guitar pick hanging off. The second girl's choker was light purple and white with light blue ribbons, the charm was a small light purple cross hanging off.

Floating near them were two duel monster spirits. Strangely, I recognized them; the one floating near the girl with black hair was Card Ejector. The one floating by the girl with brown hair was the Rainbow Magician Girl. I reached out to touch the black haired girl's shoulder, but my hand went right through her!

"What the hell?" I screamed in panic until I realized that it wasn't a dream, it was a vision. Then the girls started talking.

"I wonder why Andria asked us to go to Battle City Park. I mean, it's just that we haven't been there in who knows how long! What do you think Sona?" the blacked hair girl asked the girl who I guessed was Sona.

"I don't know Kano, but it's got to be important. You know that she doesn't call this kind of meeting unless something is wrong." Sona explained to Kano.

"Yeah, I know sis, it's just that lately I've been getting this really bad feeling. It feels like that time when Adrian disappeared, but worse." Kano told the girl next her while clutching the bottom of her orange shirt.

"Kano, I know what you mean. I've been getting that feeling too. Right Rainbow?" Sona looked up at Rainbow Magician Girl, who nodded in response.

"Even I have been feeling that Kano, but don't worry we'll be there for you!" Card Ejector yelled before sitting down on Kano's shoulder.

For some reason I looked at the scene with tears in my eyes. It just makes me feel warm and happy and proud, though I didn't know why.

"You guys are right, thanks guys! Now come on before Ria kills us!" Kano yelled before running off with Sona and the duel spirits sprinting/floating after her. Then the image faded to show Kwan standing in front of me. I looked around only to see the never ending darkness that was here when I last saw her.

"Kwan! What kind of vision was that?" I yelled while waving my arms around.

"Cali that is the time we are starting to merge with. It's the future of Domino." She said in a soft voice.

"Oh…one of the girls, her name was Sona I think, had Rainbow Magician Girl." I told her.

"I know Cal, but how she got her hands on it is my question." She said while looking at me with her confused eyes.

"Yeah, same here, though I was wondering maybe, just maybe one of us gave it to her." I said while hugging myself.

"Maybe Cali, but for the time being you need to wake up. Someone is knocking on your door." She said before she faded away, along with the darkness, until it was pure white.

When I woke I heard knocking.

'_Guess Kwan was right.'_ I thought as I quickly got out of bed combed my fingers threw my hair and opened the door.

Linda and Alanna stood on the other side each holding a gym bag. Alanna was the first one to break the silence.

"Just so you know, it was Linda's idea." She said to me as I eyed the bags.

"Right, like I'm going to believe that." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Cali, just go get dressed please." Linda told me politely.

I walked over to the closet after telling them they could come in and to close the door to the room. Once I was closed in the closet I started looking at the clothes. I picked up a white tank-top and a silver and light blue vest, white shorts, a pair of white converse with light blue and silver paint splattered design, a white gold ring, and a white gold necklace with a small sword shaped charm hanging off.

When I walked out I was amazed by what I saw. Sign-up sheets for plays and auditions were on one of the small tables in the room, posters of the Yin Sakuras (A/N I own the band and I don't own the songs they sing!), musicals, and the covers of my favorite books, The Looking Glass Wars Trilogy and The Hunger Games Trilogy, were hung up on the walls. The beds covers and sheets were a plaid of white, light blue, and neon blue. The once plain curtains were now light blue and silver. In the corner was a white and silver stereo, which playing the song "A Thousand Miles".

"What do you think Cali?" a voice asked from behind. I spun around and jumped on Alanna and Linda thanking them the best I could with words.

"Oh my gosh guys, I love it!" I told them while looking at the room in awe after I was done with hugging them.

"Glad you like it Cal." I heard Linda say, before the door was slammed open by Seto.

"Alanna, we have important guests down stairs so please be quiet." He said in his cold voice, though I could see right threw it somehow to see a regular teenager.

"Okay Seto, whatever you say." I didn't even have to look at her to know she was smirking. I could hear it in her voice.

"Good." Then he left the room, closing the door much more softly.

"Hey Linda, mind if I talk to Alanna?" I asked while turning to the younger girl, who was twelve, which they had told me yesterday during lunch.

"No, I don't mind Cali." Linda told us, just standing there.

"Uh, Lin I think she meant alone." Alanna said smirking.

"Oh…okay, I guess I'll see you later then." Then she turned on her heel and walked out the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about Cali?" Alanna asked me before taking a seat on my bed.

"Alanna, last night I had a vision. Kwan showed me it I guess." I told her sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Okay, what's so special about this vision Cal?" She looked at me with a look of understanding.

"It was the time we are merging with. It is the future city of Domino and there were these two girls that looked kind of like me. One had long black hair and green eyes, her name was Kano, and the other had short brown hair and bright purple eyes and her name was Sona I think. The weird thing is though is that I saw RMG and the Card Ejector floating by them the whole time." I explained to her while smiling, remembering the way they comforted Kano.

"You lost me at RMG Cal." Alanna stated with confusion clear in her voice.

"RMG stands for Rainbow Magician Girl, Girly. She is one of the Crystal Spellcasters that I told you about." I told her, forgetting that she didn't know I could see duel monster spirits.

"Cal I got one question for ya…how could you see them floating by the two girls?" she asked while looking at me like I grew another head.

"Oh that…uh….well you see…I can kind of see duel monster spirits." I said nervously, hoping that she wouldn't get me committed or something like that.

"That is so awesome Cali! I didn't know you could see them!" Alanna yelled before she started jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Okay, calm down now Alanna." I smirked and wished for a video camera.

"Fine, whatever you say Cal. Hey, how about you sing one the songs for your next concert in the recording room?" She asked me with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Alanna, sounds like fun to me." After I said that we walked out of the room and into the sound proof room so I could sing.

"So, what song do you want me to sing Girly?" I asked while looking around the room.

"No idea, sing whatever song you like 'kay?" I started going through a list of songs in my head that I knew. Finally, I thought of the perfect one. I walked over to the keyboard and started playing one of my favorite songs, Savior.

"_The night is deafening when the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees and I know that something is missing  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them_

I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it  
'Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic  
Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it?  
Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?  
I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later I'll need a savior, I'll need a savior

It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
I really hate it but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained  
And when it's all you control 'cause you've got nothing else to hold  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go  
I don't want to know

I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later I'll need a savior, I'll need a savior

Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small  
Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall, save me

I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust

I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later I'll need a savior, I'll need a savior."

I could really relate to this song, which is why it is one of my favorites. I heard clapping coming from behind Alanna, near the door way. I looked up to see Seto, Linda, Briar, Mokuba, and a white haired girl standing in the door way clapping with huge grins on their faces, well expect Seto he had on his small smile. I felt my face heat up and I just knew I was blushing, though I didn't know whether it was because of everyone clapping or if it was because Mokuba looked at me so happily.

"That was really good Cali! I didn't know you could sing that well! I mean, I guess you would have to be that good to do Kwan's job." Linda babbled.

"T-thanks Linda, I don't think I'm that good though." I told her but everyone sided against me.

"You can not say that! You are amazing when it comes to singing Cal." Alanna stated with a smile.

"Whatever you say guys." I said before walking out of the room and into my own to rest.

I closed the door gently, walked over to the bed and started going threw my deck that Kwan gave me before she disappeared.

'_I know I will find Kwan, I just have to! It is my job, my destiny and I will stop at nothing until I find her and bring my best friend home again.'_ I thought to myself before I walked back out to go to the park.

**Silver: Wow that is the longest chapter yet! Six pages and over 2000 words!**

**Kwan: Yay that is so great Silver! Not.**

**Cali: Kwan please stop. People please review okay?**

**Silver: See y'all later!**


	6. Breakaway

**Silver: HI!**

**Kwan: Silver had way to much sugar today…either that or she wants to act like a idiot**

**Silver: Shut it Kwan! Final Exams are finally over thank you God cause they suck so badly…**

**Kwan: No lie there. **

**Cali: Kwan agreed with Silver the world must be ending...SoUnD iS SiLvEr doesn't own Yugioh! or "Breakaway"**

**Silver: Enjoy**

**-x-x- **

I left Kaiba Corp and wentto Battle City Park to think about all the things that happened over the last few days. After what seemed like hours of walking around the huge park, my mind wondered to what happened nine years ago.

I was only three when I was kidnapped from my home in Silver Creek, New York, and got put in Domino Central Orphanage. While there I met the most amazing people; Mokuba, his older brother Seto, and Lilla. They were kind and they helped me find my way back home. Two years later Seto found a way to contact my mom long enough to tell her where I was and how I was doing. I never saw them again, that is until now, nine long years later.

I looked up at the sky and I was shocked to find that it had grown dark, the only light coming from the moon and stars. I stood from my spot on the bench and started walking toward my temporary home. All of a sudden, I heard "We Are The World" break the dead silence of the night. I quickly pulled my phone out, flipped it open, and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the cell.

"_Cali! Where in the world are you?" Alana's frantic voice came out from the small device._

"Walking toward Kabia Corp, why what's up?" I asked her.

"_Oh, nothing except you scaring the crap out of everyone! You've been gone for hour." Alana told me in a much calmer voice._

"Sorry, I just went to the park that's all. Anyway I just walked in the front door. Oh yeah, who was that white haired girl I saw earlier?"

"_That was Kisara, Seto's new employ."_

"Oh okay, I'm going to my room, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight." I said and pressed the end button and hung up. I didn't go to my room, actually I walked right past it and walked into the recording room. I made sure the door was closed up tight and walked over the guitar, picked it up, and started playing a song that reminded me of my home. Breakaway…..

"_Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
and if I'd end up happy  
I would pray"_

I did live in a small town; Silver Creek, New York. It rained often and I always prayed that I would be happy again.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away_

I was picked on by my piers and even though I did have friends they could never hear me out, even though I tried so hard to be heard. I never felt that I belonged there, so I wanted to breakaway from it all.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._  
_Make a wish, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_

I will not forget the ones that I love no matter what. They are my life, and they make me hope for a better future. But, I still want to breakaway from that small town.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane  
Far away  
And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._  
_Make a wish, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging with revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me_  
_Gotta keep movin on movin on_  
_Fly away_  
_Break away_

I will move on, I owe my friends and family that much. I have no idea where I will end up in the end, but it will be worth it I hope.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_Take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change, and break away_  
_Breakaway_  
_Break away_

I stopped playing and sighed. I was really tired and I knew that should be getting to bed before Alanna finds out that I'm not there yet. I looked over at the clock while standing up and saw that it was 12:34 A.M. I quickly walked to my room, changed into night clothes, and fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke to the sun streaming into the room threw the window next to my bed. I shift around so I could look at the small blue alarm clock that was on a table near me. It read 9:46 in the morning. I slowly made my way out of the bed and into the closet, since I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep.

I put on a silver dress that went to my knees, white ballerina flats, a silver necklace with a silver cross, white and silver bangles, and I put my hair up into a bun with white chopsticks after brushing my hair and teeth. I decided that I would talk to my manager down at the recording studio in down town Domino, since I've missed practice the last few days.

I walked out of the room and started down the hall, until I heard a voice next to me….

"_**Cali, it has been to long my friend. How are you doing since your return to Japan?" **_the voice was one I knew well, as it had been with me for a year now.

"Rainbow, it had been a long hasn't it? I am well, if that is what you are asking." I replied mentally to Rainbow, it is short for Rainbow Magician Girl. She had medium length dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore the same outfit as the Dark Magician Girl, but instead of it being pink and blue, it was gold and white.

"_**That is good, but straight to the point, do you know about Kwan?" **_she asked looking at me with her serious dark blue eyes.

"Yes, I do Rainbow. I just wish I knew what to do….I mean, I don't even know why I could sense anything, I can't use magic!" I screamed in my head, though I knew she could hear me.

"_**Cali, you can see us duel spirits and that is a special and rare type of magic. Not many humans have this ability. That is how you could sense the beginning of the powerwave and how Kwan can contact you." **_Rainbow explained to me.

"Whoa, didn't know that, though it does make some sense." I said and turned the corner…only to bump into someone.

"Cali, where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm going to see my manager Seto." I said while looking around, trying to figure out which way is out of this giant manor.

"Oh, well Alana and Linda said they wanted to take you out to café for breakfast, so before you go to see this manager, go with them alright? They want to talk to you about something." Yeah, about Mokuba no doubt.

"Okay, I'll go with them, but first….where are they and how do I get to them?" I asked looking around again.

"They are in Linda's room, which is down the hall and the fifth door down on the left." He said.

"Thanks Seto!" I thanked him before running down the hall, following his directions, and ending up standing in front of a dark pink door.

I reached out to knock, but the door suddenly flew open and I was met with the face of Linda, who was looking very pleased with her self.

"Oh hi Cali, I was just going to get you! You coming with us to the café?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go shall we." I said once Alana came out the room, her face slightly red. Hmm going to have to ask her about that later.

"Okay let's get going!" Linda exclaimed while running down the hallway, leaving Alanna and I to be running after her.

**Kwan: Boring, that's all I have to say.**

**Silver: Oh give it a rest Kwan!**

**Kwan: Never! MWHAHAHAHA**

**Cali: O_O' uh….please read and review okay?**

**Silver: Bye**


	7. Lilla?

**Silver: Hey! Sorry 'bout the long wait!**

**Kwan: Where have you been?**

**Silver: I went to Florida to see some family! **

**Kwan: Uh…okay, bad excuse.**

**Silver: It ain't a excuse! Cali, do the disclaimer please.**

**Cali: SoUnD iS SiLvEr does not own Yugioh! or any songs that are in here! She does own all the O.C's in here though!**

**Silver: Enjoy**

**-x-x-**

"This is the best danish I've ever had!" I exclaimed. Linda, Alana, and I had gone to a nearby café and I have got to say that I was speaking the truth. The food here was amazing!

"Glad to know you like it Cal, but we want to talk to you about something." I looked over at Alana to see a sly grin plastered on her face.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"My brother, Mokuba. You seem to like him a lot!" Alana told me, I felt my face get warm.

"W-why do y-you say that?" I stuttered back at her.

"Well, for one your face is awfully red right now, Cali. I mean, I've seen the way you look at him, trust me. Gosh, we grew up together and I can tell this is more than just a simple crush." My face got redder as she went on. I looked over a Linda with a silent plea for help, which she saw.

"Alana, you're one to talk, you act the same way when it comes to Ryou!" Linda said slyly. Wait a second, Ryou? Who in the world is Ryou!

"Who's Ryou?" I asked excitedly looking at my friend, whose face was a new shade of red.

"His full name is Ryou Bakura and our friend Yugi introduced us last month! Plus Alana is actually head over heels in love with him!" Linda exclaimed to me as I started jumping up and down in my seat while Alana, who was still as red as a cherry, paid for our meals.

"Omigosh, do you know if he likes her back?" I yelled to her as we all walked out of the café and down the street to where I was supposed to meet my manager.

"Yeah I do," my younger companion started, "he totally does!" we both squealed like little girls. After that we just walked for a little while without anyone saying anything. That is until someone started calling my name.

"Cali, over here!" a deep, older, voice called from the other side of the street. I quickly turned around to see my manager, Ethan Yuki, standing against the side of a building, on the other side of the street. Ethan had brown and orange shaggy hair, dark blue eyes, tan skin, and was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that had 'Domino Recording Studio' written in small white letters on the bottom right corner.

I walked, more like ran, across the street as soon as the light had the green walking sign on. I could hear Alana and Linda telling me to be careful and to wait for them to catch up. I just rolled my eyes at them and hugged Ethan once I had gotten to him.

"Ethan! I thought we were going to meet at the recording studio?" I yelled at him once he let go of me.

"Well, someone told me that you were going to that really good café down the street, so I decided to meet you there." He explained.

"I can't imagine who in all of Domino told you that Ethan." I told him while looking at Linda suspiciously, who was trying to look like a little innocent angel.

"Well, how about we all head to the recording studio and finish up the new CD?" Ethan asked walking toward the studio. We all nodded and started walking with him.

**-x-x-**

We got there quickly because Linda insisted that we take the bus. I immediately walked into the both and shared a quick hello with the band and got to work. I looked at Ethan.

"So what song to do we start with boss?" I asked him.

"Hmm…let's start with Going Under!" I smirked when I saw that Linda and Alana both didn't know what the song was.

'_This is going to be very fun.'_ I thought while picking up a white and light blue electric guitar and starting to play and sing.

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

I'm dying again

The drums kicked in when I sang the chorus. 

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

May and I started doing short guitar solo's.

_I'm dying again _

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under"

When I finished I looked up at Ethan first, he gave us two thumbs up. I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alana and Linda just standing there next to Ethan with headphones of their heads and the mouths wide open. I let out a small giggle at the way they reacted. Then I looked back at Ethan.

"Next song is Breakaway, after that it's Savior, got it?" he ordered. I nodded to answer the question.

**-x-x-**

Alana, Linda, and I walked back into the lobby of Kaiba Corp about a few hours later because Ethan wanted to take us out to dinner for all the good work we did today. Also I didn't have to worry about me going to the recording studio much for about the next few weeks, since we finished the CD. Seto and Mokuba were both sitting in the lobby when we walked in. Mokuba looked very excited while Seto looked almost the same, except of the ghost of a smile that was on his face. Linda was the first to announce our present.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked innocently looking at her two older brothers. They both, well mainly Mokuba, looked at her in shock as if they didn't realize we were in the room.

"When did you guys get here?" he asked us.

"We got here a minute ago actually," I stated, "Why?"

"An old friend of our's is visiting and we're waiting for her." Mokuba said excitedly, throwing me a smile. I blushed a light pink and smiled back.

"Can we wait with you?" Alana asked her older brother, Seto nodded in response. Linda and I looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down. I sat next to Mokuba and Linda sat down next me on my right side. I leaned back in my chair and thought about my time in the orphanage. I thought about Ms. Day and Lilla. I wondered how they both were, mostly Lilla. Then something struck me. I turned to Mokuba and Seto.

"Mokuba, do you know someone named Li-" I didn't finish because suddenly someone by the door gasped. I looked toward the sound to see a very familiar person. It was a girl who was about eighteen to nineteen years old with long white as snow hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore an indigo sundress with pale yellow designs on it with a pair of pale yellow flip flops, an indigo headband, and a gold necklace with a topaz encrusted music note hanging off. My eyes widened and I couldn't stop myself before the word flew out of my mouth.

"Lilla?"

**-x-x-**

**Silver: Finally! I finished the chapter YAY!**

**Kwan: 'Going Under' not a bad choice.**

**Cali: Holy crap Kwan actually said something remotely nice. O.o**

**Kwan: Whatever R&R people**

**Silver and Cali: Bye!**


	8. Family Problems?

**Silver: Hello Peoples!**

**Kwan: Hey….**

**Cali: SoUnD iS SiLvEr does not own Yugioh! or any songs that appear in this chapter, but she does own all the OC's though. Strange though, they didn't fight today.**

**Silver: Waaaaay to tired to fight with Kwan right now. Enjoy!**

**-x-x-**

"_Lilla?" _

I walked up to the white haired girl. I could feel everyone's eyes on my back, all shocked and confused, except Alana who all ready knew that I knew this person.

"That is your name right?" I asked the older girl. She smiled, obviously recognizing me.

"Yes, it is Cali Lynn." She said. I beamed, squealed, and hugged her quickly, and then I backed away. I turned around and looked at Seto and Mokuba. I laughed at them. Seto had lost his cool and stood there with eyes wide and looking shocked, don't see that everyday. Mokuba however looked hilarious. He fell over from shock, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open, and he also looked shocked. Probably because he didn't realize that it was me. I turned back to Lilla.

"Good to see you Lil, but the names Cali Anderson now." She looked confused.

"Anderson?" she asked.

"Yeah, my idiot of a father changed my last name a few years ago when he got custody of me for a year." I hoped no one pressed me about that little fact.

"Oh…why only a year though." I tensed up at that question. I thought of a way out.

"Uh, you know what? I'm tired from rehearsal today, so uh I'm going to go and get some rest. Bye!" I said and ran to my room.

**-x-x- No One's P.O.V.**

"Strange." everyone looked at Linda and Alana.

"Yeah." Alana responded.

"Cal wasn't tired at all a second ago!" Linda exclaimed.

"Lilla why don't we give you a tour of the place?" Alana said quickly, breaking the tension her friend had left behind. Lilla and Seto looked at each other before Lilla turned back to Alana and nodded smiling.

**-x-x-**

When they got to the music/recording room they heard the piano start playing a beautiful melody. Soon a voice that everyone recognized began singing.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh"  
_**-x-**

Lilla and Alana gasped. They knew the song and its meaning.

"What's this song?" Mokuba asked the two girls. Alana looked at her little brother.

"It's "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride."

"Oh." He looked back at his childhood friend.

**-x-**

"_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved, concrete angel"_

**-x-**

Suddenly, Mokuba's eyes widened. He looked back at Alana.

"Alana….does this mean…?" he looked in horror as she gave him her answer.

"Yes."

**-x-**_  
"Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved, concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_  
_An angel girl with an upturned face_  
_A name is written on a polished rock_  
_A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_  
_In a world that she can't rise above_  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_  
_Where she's loved, concrete angel"_

She played the last of the song, wiping away the tears before muttering something that sounded something like "You better be keeping her safe." The small group walked into the room, Cali didn't even notice their presence. That is until she felt a hand land on her left shoulder. She jumped slightly and looked up at the person next to her.

Lilla stood there, smiling sadly down at her younger friend's terrified face.

"Cali," she started getting down on her knees, so she could look at face, "What happened."

Cali looked up at all the people around her and sighed.

**Cali's P.O.V.**

"It all started two years ago when I was eleven. My mom had gotten into a car crash, she wasn't killed, but she was hurt badly enough that I would have to stay with another family member. The family member was my father. His name was Thomas Anderson. When I got there I found out that I had half-siblings. Their names are Mary, who is eleven now, Jesse, he's fourteen, and Lacy, she is fifteen. Things were going pretty well until my second week there." Lilla nodded, telling me to go on.

"Mary had accidently knocked over a vase when we, Jesse Mary and I, were playing tag. Dad came in and saw the broken vase on the floor and asked who did it. Jesse pushed Mary and me behind him before telling him that he did it. Dad grabbed Jesse and threw him against the wall. Mary screamed and ran to him. Our father turned to me and yelled "Clean that up!" when I just stood where I was; he smacked me then told me to clean it up again. He beat us. Over the next few months I learned why my siblings put up with it. They were protecting Mary all that time, for Dad had a threat hanging over their heads; tell anyone and he'd kill Mary." Everyone gasped. "About nine to ten months later, Dad snapped. It was around ten o'clock on a Saturday night; he came home screaming about how he lost his job and how it was our entire fault. We had no idea what was about to happen next though. He pulled out a gun. He aimed at Mary, got ready to pull the trigger and he shot. But not before I pushed Mary out of the way, making me the new target. I got lucky though, it hit my left shoulder and luckily it didn't paralyze my arm. Jesse and Lacy decided that we had enough. Lacy hit a pressure point on the back of his neck, which knocked him out, and her, Jesse, and Mary managed to call the cops and get me to the hospital. After that I went back to Silver Creek and I haven't seen them since." I finished and closed my eyes.

I felt several pairs of arms embrace me saying comforting words. After a little while everyone let go and we all stood in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, Alana started jumping up and down. We all looked at her with curiosity and confusion.

"Uh….sis what are you doing?" Linda asked her wearily. Alana ignored her and turned so she was facing me.

"Your brother's name is Jesse Anderson correct?" I looked at her like she grew a second head.

"Yeah..."

"Yay! So you want to see them right, since well, you know."

"I want to see them more than anything." I confessed, though there was one other thing that I wanted more than that.

"Good, tomorrow meet me down in the lobby at 12:30 then." She told me, and then walked out the room yelling goodnight with a yawn. I decided to take Alana's example and told everyone that I was going to bed. We all then went to our rooms for some goodnights rest.

**-x-x-**

**Silver: I am so sorry for taking so long to post this!**

**Kwan: Yeah right!**

**Silver: T-T you're so mean to me!**

**Kwan: Whatever**

**Cali & Silver: Read and Review Please!**


	9. Reunions and A Step Closer

**Silver and Cali: Hey**

**Kwan: Sup people**

**Cali: SoUnD iS SiLvEr does not own Yugioh!, Jesse Anderson, Jaden Yuki, or any of the songs that might be in here. But she does own all the OC's.**

**Silver: Enjoy and review.**

**-x-x-**

I had another vision that night. There were about ten people sitting in a circle on the grass of Battle City Park. There were three guys and seven girls, two of which being Sona and Kano (They are wearing the same clothes that they are wearing in chapter 5). The girl sitting on Kano's right side had shoulder length brown hair with orange highlights and brown eyes; she wore black shorts and a bright pink tank top with a black vest on top, and a pink and black choker with a pink crescent moon hanging off, she looked about fourteen. The guy to the left of Sona had messy brown hair and blue eyes; had a dark blue t-shirt on and some blue jeans. Next was a girl with very dark, almost black, brown hair and the familiar sapphire and electric blue mixed eyes, she looked around the same age as Sona, Kano, and that other girl. She had black skinny jeans, a light blue and black tank-top, black converse, and a lacy choker with a black lightening bolt.

The girl next to her had long black hair and deep blue eyes; she had a white sleeveless turtle neck on and a black pleated skirt with black leggings. She looked to be about sixteen. To her right was a girl of the same age. She had longish blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a dark pink one sleeved t-shirt, some black skinny jeans, black converse, and a dark pink choker with black lace and a black metal bell hanging off. Next to her are two guys. One looks about sixteen as well, and the other fourteen. The first had shaggy blue hair and brown eyes he wore a red and black t-shirt and black jeans. The other had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a dark green t-shirt on and black cargo shorts. The last girl was maybe twelve and had light auburn colored hair and emerald green eyes. She wore an aqua tank top with white shorts, white and aqua flip flops, and a lacy aqua and white choker with a white sun hanging off.

"I can't believe this is happening Andria!" Sona depressingly said to the dark brown haired girl.

"Neither can I Sona. I mean first those weird dreams and now this thing called a 'powerwave' happens? Someone's gotta be messing with us! Right Selene?" Andria turned to the girl next to Kano.

"I don't know Ria, when dad explained the whole guardian thing to me I learned that things are not always what they appear to be. Melinda, Ryan, Kira what do you guys think?" the three older teens looked at Selene. I was very confused by the whole 'guardian' thing she mentioned. One of the older girls spoke up.

"Guys," she said while looking up at me with a worried face, "we're being watched!" I noticed that her once brown eyes had turned a light pink color. The guy next to her, who I guessed to be Ryan, looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure Mel? I don't see anyone." He looked up at the spot she was looking trying to find this invisible person or in other words me.

"Ryan you probably don't see her because you're not the guardian of magic, whereas I am." She shot back at him, raising her arm slowly toward my place above them. A light pink aura shot out of her hand just before I woke up.

**-x-x-**

My eyes shot open as I clutched the sheets of the bed. My other hand subconsciously reached up and rubbed my left shoulder. I looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 11:50. I got up and made my way to the closet. I picked a white t-shirt with a light blue bubble vest, a pair of jean shorts, and white converse. I threw the clothes on and brushed my hair and teeth before heading toward the lobby. Alana and Lilla, the latter I guessed had stayed here last night, were waiting for me at the end of the staircase. They both smiled.

"Good morning Cal!" Alana said with a little too much enthusiasm if you asked me, but I smiled all the same.

"Morning Alana, Lilla. So where's this surprise you told me about 'Lana?" I asked. She pointed over to where Seto and Mokuba were standing. With them were three other people, people I recognized. There were two girls, one was about eleven and the older one was about fifteen, and a guy that looked to be around my age. The younger girl had short blonde hair that was in a pixie cut and had sky blue eyes. The older girl was also blonde, but her hair was longer plus it wasn't in a pixie cut, and she had emerald green eyes. Finally the guy had spiky blue hair and also had emerald green eyes that were so much like my own.

I felt my eyes start to water and I ran across the room to them. I quickly pulled the two girls into a hug as they gave a small gasp. The young blonde clutched my shirt and cried. The older girl took a step back and pulled the other girl with her and gave me a smile. I smiled back. I then turned to the boy. He looked just as shocked as the girls. I started to cry as I tackled him with a hug. He hugged me back and pulled away after a few minutes. I heard someone say something behind me.

"Mary? Is that you?"

I turned and saw Linda standing at the end of the stairs in a black t-shirt and some jeans.

"I didn't realize you were going to be here so early! I'll be right back!" she said as she ran back up the stairs. I felt my jaw drop. I looked at Alana in amazement.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU KNEW THEM?"

"You never asked Cal. And since I know you're going to ask, Linda and Mary were in the same class last year so they got to know each other."

Oh….that makes so much sense!

"Kay! I'm ready!" Linda came back down the stairs. She saw me standing next to Jesse looking at her. She went over to Mary. "Do you mind if everyone comes with us." Mary shook her head.

"You saw the girl, come on!" She pulled Mary out of the building and I immediately felt bad for my little sister. I knew how it felt to be dragged around the city by one of the Kaiba girls.

"FORWARD MARCH!" yelled Alana as she marched toward the door and I followed her while laughing quietly. Everyone else shared confused glances before going after us.

**-x-**

"…_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation…"_

Linda and Mary had brought us to a karaoke bar, why one is open this early day is something I will never know. But some girl got up on the stage and started singing "I'm a Barbie Girl". Horribly. Thankfully the song was finally over!

"Cali, why don't you go up there?" Alana asked.

"Uh….I don't want to?"

"To bad you are going up there!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" then she proceeded to drag me over to the machine that lets you choose what song you want to do. I sighed and looked through the list of songs to find one that I liked and knew. Finally I found one! It turned out to be the first song I ever wrote (A/N no she didn't, Jordan Pruitt did! I do not own XD), in fact it's how Kwan discovered me in the first place. The familiar music started as I grabbed the mic and start to sing.

"_You don't know my name.  
You don't know anything about me.  
I tried to play nice,  
I wanna be in your game_

The things that you say  
Now you may think  
I never hear about them.  


I didn't even have to look at the screen to know the words, even though it had been a year since I had sung it.

_But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out

And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me  
Than meets the eye

And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out

And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in  


I looked out at my friends and saw that they were semi shocked by the song, well except Alana as she helped me write it.

_I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out

And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out

And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend  
On the outside looking in"

I bowed as the crowd clapped loudly. I smiled and waved and walked off, only to come face to face with Ethan. I wondered where he came from because I was sure that I hadn't seen him before.

"Now that sounds familiar Cali." I smiled.

"Yeah it should seeing as you are the one who helped me record it." I thought for a moment, "Wait, what in the world are you doing here anyway?"

"My wonderful son dragged me and Jessica here." He said. I felt my excitement grow.

"Jaden's here!" I yelled looking around for my male best friend. I met Jaden last year when I came here for summer vacation with the 7th grade, the same summer I had met Kwan. Ethan nodded and pointed over to where my friends were sitting. I saw Jaden talking to Jesse. I immediately ran over and hugged him. I felt stiffen and turn around. I stepped back away from the embrace and looked up at him.

"If you don't recognize Jaden I'm going to kill you, raise you from the dead, and kill you again." Jaden gasped and grabbed me freaking out.

"Oh my god Cali! When in hell did you get back?" He put me down on the ground from spinning me. I smiled.

"Hmm….I'd say about a month ago."

"And you didn't tell me!" I looked at him, then over at Ethan who was sitting with Jessica, his wife, then back at Jaden.

"Ethan was supposed to tell ya Jay." I said to him. I then remembered that other people were here as well. I looked at the people sitting at the table behind Jaden. Jesse, Alana, Linda, and Mary looked very shocked. Mokuba seemed kind of angry, but I dismissed it as surprise. I looked at the table again. I noticed that Seto, Lilla, and Lacy were missing.

"Hey Jess, where'd Lacy, Lilla, and Seto go?" I asked.

"They left after ya finished, but how in hell do ya know Jay?" he now looked semi annoyed.

"I met him last summer when I came here for a class trip, "I looked at Alana and Linda, "he's Ethan's son." Linda snapped her fingers.

"I thought he looked familiar!" I looked at Jesse.

"By the way Jesse, how do _you _know Yuki?" he looked confused for a moment since I used Jaden's last name but it soon cleared up.

"We're in the same class at school." Oh. That made a lot of sense. Jaden walked back over to us. He had gone over to talk to his parents when I was talking to Jesse. He looked at me.

"You know Jess, Cali?" I smirked, by the way he said that I could tell him and Jesse were close. Other than Lacy, Mary, and I no one really called Jesse that.

"I should Jaden. He _is _my brother after all." His jaw dropped.

"Do you know all my friends?" he screamed throwing his arms up in the air. I giggled at him.

"Should I?"

"NO!" I could hear the others laughing at us from behind me. An idea formed in my head. I whispered something into Jaden's ear and he nodded. Jaden grabbed Jesse's wrist and pulled him over to the stage. I sat down in Jesse's seat next to Alana. We were sitting in one of those booths that could fit four people in each side. Mokuba was across from me, next to him was Linda and next to her was Mary.

A country song came on. One that I knew all to well. I looked at the stage and saw Jesse and Jaden standing up there, and they had two mics, one for Jaden the other for Jesse.

(**Jaden is bolded, **Jesse is underlined, **Jesse and Jaden are bolded and underlined**)

"**Never was a straight-lace, straight A student  
teacher's pet or child prodigy  
I wasn't gonna get rich throwin' a football  
It take too long to get a law degree.**

**So I sat down with momma and daddy  
tried to talk some sense into my big head  
but the best advice that I ever got  
was from my sister's rock star boyfriend."**

Believe it or not, Jaden was actually a really good singer.

"**Just get you a guitar and learn how to play  
Cut up some jeans, come up with a name  
when you're living in a world that you don't understand  
find a few good buddies, start a band.**

**Start a band, Start a band."**

I had no idea that Jesse had this good a voice! That shows how well I know my own brother. Then, Jesse started his solo. My god he rocked! Alana and I really started to get into the song.

"And all those girls that were too cool to talk to,  
They'll be waiting in the line out back  
Might get your picture in the hometown paper  
Maybe buy your momma that Cadillac"

**"Just get you a guitar and learn how to play  
Cut up some jeans, come up with a name  
when you're living in a world that you don't understand  
find a few good buddies, start a band"**

"**Start a band,**

**Scrape up some money,**

Buy a van  
**Learn free bird and ramblin' man**  
never buy another beer again"

"**Just get you a guitar and learn how to play  
Grow out your hair, come up with a name  
With a little bit of luck you'll be packing the stands  
Find a few good buddies, start a band"**

"**No need to study**,

**Start a band**  
Call up some buddies man,

**Start a band"**

They finished and it seemed like the whole club was shaking from the people screaming and cheering from their seats. I slapped high fives with Alana and Mokuba. I smiled at the boys walking toward us. They sat down next to me. Mary spoke up.

"Man y'all are really good at singing!" I grinned at my sister.

"We thank ya sis." A waitress walked over to us with our pizza and wings. We thanked her and began eating. She had also brought us our drinks a few minutes before. I took a sip of my Cherry Coco Cola.

"Dude, Jess, were did you learn sing like that?" I asked.

"No where, this is natural. What 'bout you sis?"

"Kwan Yin helped me with it." I felt Jesse go stiff next to me. I looked at him confused. "Something wrong Jesse?"

"Nope!" He grinned at me nervously. I obviously wasn't getting anything out of my brother, so I turned to Jaden. He looked at me sadly.

"Kwan was his girlfriend." I felt my eyes go wide as I turned to my brother. His face was a bright, cherry red. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I screeched at him. I gently took my hands off his shoulders with his own and spoke slowly.

"I didn't know you knew her Cali. By the way, how _do_ you know her?" Jesse asked.

"She's one of my closest friends Jesse. To tell the truth, she was the one who noticed my voice."

"Oh." Was all he said. Alana suddenly stood up. She looked at me.

"Guys, we really should be going now." She looked at Jesse and Jaden. "How about we all meet up in Battle City Park tomorrow?" Jesse and Jaden both agreed to this and we went our separate ways. Seto and Lilla were in the lobby frantically looking over a few people who seemed to be unconscious. To be precise, two _very familiar_ people. One had short oak brown hair and the other long black. One had on a red and black and the other girl had light purple and white. I gasped and slowly walked over to the girls to get a better look. I was right. And I was very worried. There on the floor were the two girls from my dreams.

Sona and Kano.

**-x-x-**

**Silver: HOLY CRAP! Nine pages! That's a lot for me.**

**Kwan: That is true.**

**Cali: O_O'…their actually being nice to one another…**

**Silver: Remember to Review please! Anyone who does gets a cookie! :D**


	10. Bonds: Best Friends Again

**Silver: Hey everybody!**

**Cali: Hi.**

**Silver: Chapter 10 is now up! Yay.**

**Cali: SoUnD iS SiLvEr does not own Yugioh!, Jesse Anderson, or Jaden Yuki. She also doesn't own the songs Whiskey Lullaby or Temporary Home. She does own all the O.C's though.**

**Silver & Cali: Enjoy!**

**-x-x-**

Mokuba pressed a cup of hot chocolate into Kano's hand and came to sit next to me on the couch. She had woken up about a half hour ago and needed some fresh clothes, seeing as hers were soaking wet. She had changed into a black long-sleeved shirt and gray sweat pants. She was wearing bright red slippers, her choker, and a duel monster locket.

"Um…thank you for all this. So, uh, who are you?" she asked.

"Your welcome. My name's Cali, this guy here is Mokuba, those two girls over there are Linda and Alana, that's Lilla, and finally he is Seto." I pointed to each person as I said their name. Kano had this cute little smile on her face when I looked back at her.

"It's really awesome to meet all of you! My name is Kano!" she said energetically. For some reason, I had that proud feeling again when I looked at her. Then, her face turned serious. "Is Sona going to be okay?" I thought a little before answering.

"I think so, but I think she should get some more rest alright?" Kano nodded. Linda then decided to speak up.

"So, um, who's Sona?" Kano rolled her eyes.

"The girl that was with me. She just so happens to be my sister as well, my twin sister." Linda looked confused.

"Twins? But you look nothing alike!" Kano started to look annoyed.

"She's my older fraternal twin." She stated simply. Alana stared at our guest before asking her question.

"Say, Kano, who are your parents?" I looked at Alana with a bit of confusion. Before the girl could answer a loud crash was heard near my room. Mokuba and I quickly stood up and sprinted toward the sound. Alana and Kano caught up with us fast though. When we got there I was surprised to see Sona leaning against the wall. She was holding what seemed to be an electrified spear in her right hand. The girl took us in one by one with her glaring purple eyes. Soon, her gaze landed on Kano and she seemed to relax.

"Kano!" she dropped the spear, which surprisingly turned into a white gothic cross charm once it had reached the floor, and ran at her sister. Kano caught her older sister with an embrace.

"Sona, you should be resting right now!" Kano told her. Sona pulled away and ignored what her sister had said.

"Kano, who are these people? Where are we?" Sona glared at us again.

"Sona, don't worry we are among friends. They saved us from the rain!" Kano assured her untrusting sister. Sona sighed and picked up the small cross and attached it to her choker. She turned and bowed slightly.

"I am sorry for my actions. My name is Sona and if I may ask, what are yours?" I smiled at the girl.

"My name is Cali Anderson pleased to meet you Sona."

"I'm Linda Kaiba and these are my siblings Mokuba, Alana, and Seto Kaiba." Linda pointed at each person as she said their name.

"And I am Lilla Jones." Lilla looked at the girl, "Now how about we get you some dry clothes?"

-x-x-

About twenty minutes later we were all in the den again. Sona had changed into a white long sleeved shirt and gray sweatpants. Linda walked in from the kitchen and handed the cup of tea to Sona. Alana stared at the two girls, Kano and Sona, for a few moments before excusing herself to her room.

"So, you mind telling us what happened to you two?" Mokuba asked quietly. I jumped a bit, for I had almost forgotten he was sitting right next to me because he was so silent. Kano shook her head.

"We do not mind, but you won't believe us!" she said. I noticed Seto and Mokuba give each other a quick glance.

"Try us." Seto told them. Sona took a deep breath.

"Well, you see it all started when we were at the park and Kano got a call from Mom…."

…_Flashback…_

"_Sona, mom wants us to come home!" Kano yelled to her sister. Her sister raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Okay, I'm coming." The two quickly gave their goodbyes before running off toward the city. _

"_Did mom say why we had to come home?" The black haired girl silently shook her head._

"_Nope, not a word." Soon they came to a stop in front of a very tall building and ran inside. After a few moments of searching the place, they met up in the lobby._

"_I couldn't find anything! Where's Mom?" Kano yelled. A dark cackling was suddenly heard behind the two young girls. The owner of the sound hit each girl on the head with a metal pipe, successfully knocking them out. Right before Sona was fully in the black she heard the cold voice say something._

"_A place that you will never find!" _

…_Flashback…_

"….and that's what happened" The room was filled with silence. I let the words sink in. Linda yawned.

"Hey, can we finish this up in the morning? It's late and I wanna go to bed." She whined. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"I agree with Linda. See you guys in the morning." A chorus of goodnights followed me out of the room. I swung open the door to my room and jumped on my bed. About ten minutes later I heard a knock at my door.

"Alana go away, I'm trying to think!" I yelled. The person behind the door chuckled, wait chuckled?

"Cal, can I come in?" Mokuba's voice asked. I felt my face get hot and quickly unlocked the door. The door opened itself and I heard Mokuba enter the room.

"Sorry about that, Alana has been trying to get into my room for five minutes and it got really annoying, so yeah." I started rambling. He smiled.

"That's my sister for you." The black haired boy paused for a moment before starting again, "Cali I'm sorry." I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"What are you sorry about Mokuba?" His cheeks were tinted red.

"For not recognizing you, I mean we were best friends." I couldn't help but laugh a little at his words. Then I stood and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"Mokuba I know we were best friends, trust me on that, but even I didn't recognize you then." I blushed crimson when he put his arms around me in an embrace and whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but I'm just glad we kept our promise." I lifted my arms to put around his neck and whispered back;

"Me too." I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. We stood like that for what seemed to be forever, but it was too soon for me when he decided to pull out of the embrace. I looked up at him as he began to speak.

"There's something I want to show you." I nodded and Mokuba took my hand. He led me out of the room and down the hall towards the recording room.

**-x-x-**

Mokuba opened the door to the recording slightly and looked inside. When he saw the coast was clear, he quickly stepped inside and pulled me with him. I watched as Mokuba walked to the other side of the room and picked up a black case that held an acoustic guitar. We both sat down on the dark blue sofa that was in the corner of the huge room. Mokuba started to strum the cord and soon a familiar melody started. I heard Mokuba start to sing the sad song.

**-x-x-**

(_Cali is Italics_, **Mokuba is BOLD,**_** and both are italics and boldness**_)

"**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette**

**She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**

**But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**

**Until' the night**

_**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away her memory**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow**_

_**With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"**_

_**And when we buried him beneath the willow**_

_**The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa**_

_**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa"**_

I started to sing my solo.

"_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until' the night"_

Then Mokuba came back in for the chorus.

"_**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**_

_**And finally drank away his memory**_

_**Life is short but this time it was bigger**_

_**Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**_

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow**_

_**Clinging to his picture for dear life**_

_**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**_

_**While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

_**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa**_

_**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa**_

_**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa**_

_**La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa"**_

**-x-x-**

"I remember when Lilla taught us that song." I laughed at the memory. For such a sad song, Mokuba and I had managed to have so much fun while learning it. He handed me the wood instrument and I knew immediately that he wanted me to play. Back when we were five years old Lilla taught us how to play the guitar, though neither of us were any good, at the time anyway. I quickly ran through a list of songs in my head that I could play. After a few moments of thinking I decided on an old favorite.

**-x-x-**

"_Little boy, six years old_

_A little too used to being alone_

_Another new mom and dad_

_Another school, another house that'll never be home_

_When people ask him how he likes this place_

_He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

'_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is my temporary home'"_

I looked at Mokuba from the corner of my eye and saw that he was smiling softly at me.

"_Young mom on her own_

_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go_

_She's looking for a job, looking for a way out_

'_Cause a halfway house will never be a home_

_At night she whispers to her baby girl_

'_Someday we'll find our place here in this world'_

'_This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong_

_Windows and rooms that we're passing through_

_This is just a stop on the way to where we're going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home'"_

I stole another glance and my heart jumped. He looked so peaceful and happy.

"_Old man, hospital bed_

_The room is filled with people he loves_

_And he whispers 'Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday'_

_He looks up and says 'I can see God's face'_

'_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong_

_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_

_This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going_

_I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home'_

_This is our temporary home'"_

That's when I knew that he brought down the shields that surrounded his heart for me.

**-x-x-**

I sat down the guitar next to couch and laid my head on Mokuba's shoulder and drifted off on cloud nine. But, right before I was completely gone, I felt his head settle on top of mine.

**-x-x-**

**Silver: Ugghhh Algebra is soooo hard! But this is just well….wow.**

**Kwan: I think mushy suits it better.**

**Silver: Whatever. Please review! PLEASE? :D**


End file.
